Into Hogwarts
by Ivy55
Summary: About a girl accepted into Hogwarts!
1. Default Chapter

            Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

        Summary: This is about a young girl who is accepted into Hogwarts and is absolutely amazed by the entire world they have. She WILL get a boyfriend within the first three chapters.

        "Junk, Bills, Ads, What's this?" asked Kara to herself bending down to pick up an envelope. Holding up a letter, seeing that it was addressed to her. Kara raced the door, grasping her letter in one hand and the rest of the mail in the other. She set down the mail and ran up to her room. She threw herself on her bed and opened the letter, 

                             Dear Miss Kavenith,

                  We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31. 

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress 

"Bloody Hell . . ." Kara exclaimed nearly dropping her letter. She reread it a few times over. "This isn't right. It's a joke . . . but whom?" as she paced back and forth she decided to go show the letter to her mum. "Mum, take a look at this!" Kara yelled running to her mother's bedroom. 

"What is it Kara?" her mother asked sitting up from her chair. Kara passed the letter over. Her mother read and Kara watched as her eyes grew bigger. "Goodness Kara!" screamed her mother hugging her daughter. 

"Look Mum, there's all this stuff too!" Kara said handing over the list and what seemed to be a map.

"We better get on this right away!" said her mum running to her closet. 

"What day is it Mum? I don't want to be late!" yelled Kara back to her mother as she raced back to her room.

"Its July 28th. That's why we are in a hurry love!" Her mother yelled back.

An hour later, Kara and her mum were in the car driving to downtown London and to the place were they were supposed to find Diagon Alley.  They entered the Leaky Cauldron, a pub for the magic folk. "Mum, are they all . . .. Witches?" Kara asked looking around.

"I suppose they are witches and wizards my dear. This is absolutely amazing . . ." he mum said in a dazed voice. "May I ask, were can we find 'Diagon Alley'?" her mum asked the bar tender. 

"Ah right out the back door." The bartender said, "Off to Hogwarts are ye?"

"Yes." Kara said.

"Good-luck to ye." The bartender said getting back to his work.

"Off we go then Kara," her mum said putting a hand on her shoulder. They walked out the back door to discover a brick wall. "Don't worry, we were given directions through this. Three up . . . Two across . . ." Kara watched in amazement as the bricks started to move.

"My God!" she whispered. Her mum aw stricken for a moment put her arm around her. 

"A new world Kara. Its amazing." He mother exclaimed.

"Mum, we have so much to do! Let's go!" she said stepping through.

"Wait, Wait! We are going to have to go to . . .um . . .the bank." 

"Gringotts Mum, Gringotts," Kara giggled, "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" her mother smiled at her. And pushed her blonde girls behind her ear. Kara had absolutely gorgeous light blonde curly hair. She had large blue eyes, was rather thin, and gaining on 5'2. 

The rest of the day seemed to go rather quickly. Going to Gringotts and exchanging currency for currency, Buying a beautiful snowy owl named Wesley, robes, books, a cudren, a hat, a cloak, a brass scale, a telescope, and so much more. Not to mention a very extraordinary wand, or at least it was to Kara. Given the Unicorn Hair Yew at 9 inches. Kara thought it was the most gorgeous wand in the world. The days seemed to fade and before you knew it. It was September 1. The day Kara would be off to Hogwarts.

"Be good Kara. Be sure to have a lot of fun to!" Kara's mum said and she embraced her daughter. "See you in the summer."

"Alright mum, I will. I love you." She replied.

"I love yeh to!" With that, Kara's mum drove away. Leaving Kara at the train station. 

        "Platform . . . 9 ¾? There's no such thing . . .is there?" Kara wondered aloud, 

"There is platform 8 and there is a platform 9 and there is a platform 10, but 9 ¾?"

        "Ah I don't understand ether," Kara looked up to see a red headed boy about her age.

        "Are you A . . .Uh . . .first year?" asked Kara nervously.

        "Yeh, You?" he asked.

        "Yes." Kara said.

        "The name is Ron. Ron Weasely." The boy said giving her a dirty hand.

        "Kara, Kara Kavenith. Nice to meet you." She smiled giving the hand a shake.

        "Its Ron's first year too," smiled a lady pointing at her son. "Its best to go through at a bit of a run. Watch George and Fred. Go ahead then Fred."

        "I'm George, honestly woman, you call yourself our mother" said another boy, with red hair. Only he looked to be a bit older, "Just joking, I am Fred." And with that the boy seemed to disappear into the wall. 

        "Alright George, go on ahead." With that another boy ran through the wall. "Ron, go on dear. And you next." She said pointing to a scrawny, black haired kid with glasses."

        "Good luck," a little girl said. She smiled at the boy.

        "Alright dear, come on, we can help you through it as well," smiled the lady, motioning for Kara to run through the wall.

        "Me? No I can't. It Isn't Possible. I'm Dreaming," Kara whispered.

        "Ah come on dear, Hogwarts awaits you! Now hurry up, don't want to miss the train," the woman said. Kara started to push her cart, she was running as fast as she could, and then she hit the wall, and went right through it.

        "Bloody Hell!" she cried with a smile! "This is amazing!"

Unicorn Hair Mahogany

Unicorn Hair Willow 10 inches.

Dragon Heartstring Ash 7 inch.

Dragon Heartsring Cedar 13 Inch.

Unicorn Hair Yew 9 Inch.

Phoenix Feather Red Wood 10 inch.

Phoenix Feather Maple 7 inch.

Phoenix Feather Holly 10 inch.


	2. Chapter 2

        Kara boarded the train and looked for a seat. She decided to sit next to two girls.

        "Good Day! I'm Rosie McCharles," said a girl, she wasn't too tall, perhaps five feet and had dark hair, and she was a bit plump but was very jolly.

        "I'm Kara Kavenith," Kara said offering her hand. Rosie shook it.

        "And I'm Whitney Whitterhimer, call me Whit if anything!" the tall brunette said offering her hand. Kara shook her hand and sat next to Whit. The girls talked for a bit.

        "Excuse me ladies, my name is Hermione Granger, and I was wondering if you've seen a toad. A boy named Neville seems to have lost his." A girl said poking her head in. 

        "I'm afraid not, but I'll help you look," Kara said getting up. The girl only smiled at her. 

        "See yeh in a bit Kara!" Rosie said. Hermione and Kara walked through the train, and opened the door to see the two boys Kara had met earlier. Hermione said the same thing that she had to everyone.

        "Nope," replied Ron. Harry shook his head. Hermione sat down, and Kara followed. The four of them had a great time talking and eating until the train came to a stop. The kids loaded off the train and were boated to Hogwarts.

        Soon Professor McGonagall greeted them. When she left for a short moment, Kara finally breathed, then started to chat with her new friends, Rosie, Whit, and Hermione.

        "I'm so nervous!" Kara quivered.

        "Don't be, my brother said the worst part was the sorting hat." Said Rosie with a laugh.

        "The sorting hat is ready for you." Professor McGonagall said, leading them into the great hall. "When I call your name, you will sit here and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. Hermione Granger." Hermione walked up nervously.

        "Hmmmmmmmm," mumbled the hat, "Ah Yes GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione smiled at her fate.

        "Ron Weasley." Professor McGonagall said. Ron took the seat.

        "Another Weasley I know JUST what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!" Ron jumped down as the crowd clapped.

        "Kara Kavenith." McGonagall said.

        "Is That My Name?" Kara questioned Whitt.

        "Oh course it is get going!" Whitt giggled giving Kara a little push.

        "Hmmmm, Ah Yes . . . .Very Interesting, Hmmmm, I know GRYFFINDOR!"

        "YES!" Kara exclaimed. Kara took a seat next to Hermione as they watched the people get sorted.

        Kara was pleased when Harry and others got Gryffindor; it was going to be an amazing year. And hopefully an amazing 7 years.

        Weeks went by, and soon these people seemed her family. She was so used to the ordinary life; she was in awe with the history and everything else. Kara kept a secret from her friends though. She didn't want anyone to know, she had a crush. On one of the best guys she had ever met. He was charming, funny, adorable, and perfectly clueless.

        One morning Kara was walking when Ron came up to her.

        "G'morning Kara! Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

        "Sure Ron. That would be great." She said with a smile. "May I ask you something Ron?" This was it, she was going to ask him, and she was going to be brave and bold!

        "Sure, anything." Ron said, smiling slyly.

        "Um  . . . what's on your robe? It may be permanents, you should look at it sometime." She said. 'DAMN I BLEW IT! IT'S ALL OVER! DAMNITT!' Kara thought turning her head away.

        "Oh yeah I will sometime." Ron said frowning.

        "Oh goodness, Ron I like you a lot!" she said.

        "Really? You like me? Well umm I like you too Kara. Would You Be My umm . . . girlfriend?" He said as his voice cracked. Kara moved her books to her other side and grabbed Ron's hand. This was it, meant to be, it seemed they were melted together, and she loved every little thing about Ron Weasly, her new boyfriend.


End file.
